clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cause and Effect
Cause and Effect is an optional side mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. During this mission, the player searches for the owner of a scarf, while also helping other penguins. This side mission can be played during free play mode after completing the eighth main mission, Flying High Pitched. It cannot be played during the time the Ski Hill is closed down, which occurs after completing Robotomy 101, until Robots on the Run is completed. Walkthrough There is a red scarf on the Ski Hill. If the player interacts with it, they wonder if they should find the owner to return it. If the player accepts the side mission, they pick up the scarf, and the mission begins. In the process of searching for the owner, the player encounters three other penguins, all in need of help. They can be helped in any order. They are: *The clerk of the Sport Shop. The player asks if they lost a scarf, and the clerk replies that they haven't, but instead has lost their patience, because a wardrobe broke, and its too heavy to move. The clerk says they need a way to lift it up to make it easier to transport, so a replacement can be brought in. Pop can blow a bubble, lifting the wardrobe. The clerk thanks the player, saying it will be easy to move now. *A red team goalie at the Ice Rink. The player asks if they lost a scarf, and the goalie replies that they haven't, but instead has lost precious time, because one of the goals is frozen in ice, and they aren't able to break it. Chirp can be used to shatter the ice. The goalie thanks the player, and says they can play their hockey game now. *A shivering, peach penguin at the Plaza. The player asks if they lost a scarf, and the penguin replies that, even worse, they lost their jacket in a pile of snow on the Iceberg. The player offers to look for it, and the penguin says that's very nice. At the Iceberg, there is a pile of snow. The Mechano-Duster feature of the Spy Gadget can be used to clear it away, revealing a jacket. This can be brought back to the penguin, who thanks the player for helping them from being cold. After helping all three of these penguins, another penguin appears, wearing a toque. They say they heard that the player has been looking for the owner of a scarf, and the player confirms this. The penguin says it is their scarf, and they have been looking everywhere for it, but after the player tells them it was on the Ski Hill, they say they didn't think to look there. The penguin asks the player to give them the scarf, and after doing so, they say the penguins the player helped led them to the player. Thanking the player not just for helping them, but other penguins as well, gives the player 50 coins as a reward, and the mission is complete. Trivia *Unlike most other instances of obstacles that the player has to resolve in the game, the ice at the Ice Rink can be broken with Chirp and the jacket can be uncovered at the Iceberg and returned to its owner both without any interaction with the respective penguins beforehand. However, the player cannot have Pop lift the wardrobe without talking to the clerk first. Gallery Lost scarf.png|The player wondering what to do about the lost scarf Sport Shop broken wardrobe.png|The broken wardrobe Clerk easy to move.png|The clerk thanking the player Ice Rink ice goal.png|The frozen goal Goalie life saver.png|The goalie thanking the player Plaza jacket lost.png|The cold penguin who lost a jacket Iceberg jacket.png|The jacket buried at the Iceberg Penguin wearing jacket.png|The cold penguin thanking the player Toque penguin appears.png|The scarf owner appearing Directed by other penguins.png|The owner saying how they found the player Cause and Effect busy.png|The message if the player attempts to start this mission while playing another side mission